A Wolfe in Vegas
by calleighstorres
Summary: First part of my 'Wolfe In Vegas' series. Wolfe leaves the MDPD Crime Lab having been accepted for transfer to the LVPD Crime Lab; Catherine welcomes a new CSI to her team. CSI X CSI MIAMI. [EDITED]
1. Wolfe To Vegas

**Authors Notes: The gambling storyline & him being fired are terminated from this story for reason being that Ryan is the 'boss's pet' and refuses to go against protocol against any cost.**

**Sara's problems are starting to get her into a trouble zone.. hence why the need of a CSI that will be there is necessary (in the story.. obviously)**

**Disclaimers: Set around S7 CSI and S5 CSI MIAMI / I do not own either, this is just a fan fiction.**

**CSI X CSI MIAMI - Wolfe in Vegas**

_"WOLFE IN VEGAS"_

Ryan Wolfe had finished his last shift ever at the Miami-Dade Police Department's Crime Lab. He wasn't dressed how he would usually dress. Ryan was wearing loose jeans with a green, long sleeved sweater. A bit casual for his usual style now in comparison to what he would usually wear. Something a lot more preppy. His brothers used to tease him by calling him 'sweater vest boy' for the way he dressed.

"Mr Wolfe, can I borrow you?" Ryan was snapped out of his daze by his boss.

The youngest CSI followed Horatio into the empty hallway where he would usually talk to people who came to him for revenge or help. Ryan wasn't there for either. He was there to say goodbye. "So.. I hear you got the vacancy at CSI in Las Vegas?" The brown haired man nodded. "Yep. I met CSI Willows at a conference and we did discuss a few things as I am on transfer."

Horatio did feel like there was something he could've done to prevent Ryan from wanting to go, only, he didn't know what that thing was. He'd been on his team for about four years at the least and seemed okay. Despite how often he had to work. Twelve days straight once and he was still called in the day after on his supposed day off. If if was because of the hours, he would understand. Though he did sense there was something else going on too.

"What do you think of CSI Willows?"

"I think she's good. I have to respect the team to be on the team."

Lt. Caine knew he wasn't as close to Ryan as he was to Calleigh, Eric and Natalia however he had hoped it wouldn't be the one thing that drove him away in this way. He never wanted it to be like this. The last conversation he would have with his youngest before he was gone for good. Wolfe was a great CSI and a true asset to whatever team he was on. Plus him being the faster runner out of all the CSIs on the team was just a bonus. Helped them catch the runaways best they could. Unless they decided to pull a Spiderman.

From a distance, the rest of the team along with newly switched over night-shift CSI Walter Simmons, watched the conversation with curiosity. "What do you think they're talking about?" Walter asked his intrigued teammates. Eric and Calleigh couldn't give an answer but Natalia gave a guess. "I don't know, maybe positions on the team?"

The only audible word they heard was from Horatio. "Goodbye son." Lt. Caine shared a hug with his CSI. "It was such an experience working for you and I promise I'll come back to Miami someday. Only for now, it's a see you later." The redhead didn't want him to go. Ryan was like a son to him and the last thing a father wants to see is his son leave him. But it was done already.

Boa Vista, Delko, Duquesne & QD analyst Walter Simmons still didn't know what was going on. They saw Ryan walk towards them and pretended like they were having their own conversation. "I figure you heard I'm leaving then..?" Those words had sparked confusion into their faces. None of them had been able to interpret anything from their awful attempts at lip reading. Not a single thing.

"No. But you're kidding right?"

"I wish, Delko. I'm really transferring." He told them, looking down at the floor.

Calleigh stood back as the others gave him a pat on the shoulder and wished him good luck. "Happy Birthday for next week, Eric." He said, giving Eric the wrapped present in his hand as he walked over to the blonde as he'd figured she'd want to talk alone. The Cuban thanked the younger man, ruffling his hair.

"No problem, Delko. See ya around."

The two left the other three as they began walking to the elevator. Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing in the first place. Ryan, of all people, leaving the crime lab? She wouldn't have even pinned him for someone who was on the list to leave so soon. He hadn't even reached his thirties yet. "Why are you going?"

Ryan pursed his lips and hit the button as they got into the elevator. "Because it's my time to go for now. Explore things elsewhere and try out a different state. You have Walter now, which means you have a full team now." Calleigh sighed. She didn't want to see him go this soon. It was like losing a close friend all over again. Ryan was the one person that could make her smile in any situation, whether she wanted to or not. There wasn't a single person she knew that made her smile the way he did. Or that would listen to how she felt, good or bad. Answer calls at 3am when she was having a nightmare and couldn't sleep. That was him. Pretty much the best friend she never had.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said quietly.

The younger man sadly smiled, putting his arms out and offering a hug. One she took as it could be the last time. In his embrace, Calleigh inhaled his sweet scent for the last time. He didn't smell like old, musky cologne or awful, cheap stuff.. this distinct smell he had was one of her favorite scents ever. It was inviting and smelt really good. Something she would happily be exposed to everyday. "You'll be okay, Cal. You are the most independent, respectable and, well, beautiful person I know. One day you'll be the best lieutenant ever. That's all you." He reassured her in a low voice that was both hot and comforting.

"Thank you. Just know I've had the best time getting to know and work with you as a CSI and as a friend."

He nodded, looking into her eyes as she looked into his. Of course it wasn't going to be easy. It never was. But Ryan knew it was his time. And he needed to get out there.

* * *

Wolfe packed all the things from his locker into a box. Binders, spare clothing, papers, pictures.. anything you'd practically need in a locker. "Need any help?" He glanced up and saw Calleigh standing by the door. "A bit." Ryan said, folding his last sweater and placing it in the box. Calleigh walked over to him and his stuff. She'd never realised how often he changed outfits until then. He kept exact replicas of that day's outfit in his locker. It was uncanny.

Then she spotted a framed picture lying on top. One she didn't even have. Of him and her when they went to Boston and it had snowed. "I love that picture." She commented, admiring it with such caution. Ryan knew how much she loved it. More than he ever would. So he picked it up, and handed it to her. "I wanted to give it to you. I found the frame you wanted for it."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to put it up as soon as I get home." She opened up her locker and carefully put it up on the shelf. Ryan smiled too. He couldn't help it. Her smile had always been infectious.

The petite CSI closed it and then picked up the box. "Your car, right?" "Right." He confirmed, carrying his shoulder bag along with the smaller box he had for other stuff because of his OCD induced organization. Ryan knew saying goodbye to Miami would be hard, but it was only just the beginning of a new era in his life. One he had to look forward to or else things wouldn't get any better. That could only be done by him.


	2. Taking Flight

**Authors Notes: Shorter chapter detailing the main CSIs feelings on Eric's birthday. The line breaks represent cut scenes.**

**Chapter 2!**

_"WOLFE IN VEGAS" - PT.2_

* * *

When Eric had finished the case he was working, he opened up the gift Ryan had given him for his birthday. For a small sized present - Wolfe knew how to be all inclusive with the things he included. It was a small notepad with a letter addressed to him.

"Delko,

We didn't start on the best of terms. You had just lost your best friend and I came at a time that didn't really suit anyone's liking. I thought it was something I had done wrong that had passed you off constantly until I understood how close you were to Speedle. But there have also been highs where we were two friends that could converse about a case without it turning into a personal argument. I know you still have a thing for Boa Vista and I say you should go for it.

You were a great 'mentor' and even though you liked to pull pranks on me a lot, I did learn a few things from you as I did from everybody else. I'm sorry for being blunt when you came into work late because you were taking care of your sister. Not sleeping for 12 days straight does that to you. I was a cranky ass. But when you drove me to the hospital when I got that nail in my eye, I realised you did care about me.

(Try and deny it, I know you do ;)

From your favorite :)

aka Ryan Wolfe"

The Cuban smiled to himself. Wolfe was right about one thing after the next. He did care about the younger man. And he did still like Natalia. But things took time. It was inspiring to see that Ryan had learnt something from him. even when he hadn't seen it yet. Maybe it was just proof that Wolfe paid more attention than anyone realised. There was no doubt he would miss having his mini me to boss around and torment. Though he understood and respected his decision. It wasn't easy. He gave him credit for that.

* * *

Ryan was sat on his seat on a flight to Vegas from Miami. It was like a fresh start for him. New state, New Ryan. Only he wasn't going to make the same mistakes he made in Miami. He was going to be much more careful at all costs. Clad in a different pair of loose jeans and a baggy hooded sweater (probably Eric's) with some sneakers and earphones in his ears, connected to his iPod.

As much as Ryan was a little afraid of heights, the view from the window was something he had never quite seen before. Around this time of the year, the weather in Las Vegas was unpredictable. So Ryan had prepared for all eventualities. With his hood over his head and everybody else on the three seater row asleep, he felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. It wasn't often his heart rate was so steady. It was weird - even for him.

He knew that a new team meant new people and different types of cases. But he was ready for that. Had been ready. It was going to take a lot more than a miracle for him to finally reach CSI Level 3.

* * *

Calleigh lay on her bed, holding the picture Ryan gave her tightly to her chest. Things were going to be so much more different without Ryan around. She would hear no cheerful 'morning Cal' every morning when they came across one another first thing in the morning. No him sneaking up on her in Ballistics. There would be an empty void in interrogation where he would usually sit before her and stare.

All these flashbacks she was having to earlier days of his career as a CSI. Plus the dirty references he used sometimes that made her almost laugh. If there was anything about him she was going to miss, it would be his humor. He seemed to have a remark or joke for every situation that proved amusing. Even when he was on dumpster dive duty. There was no doubt she was going to have a hard time getting used to not receiving a call from him about an update on a case. So weird.

People move on though, right?

* * *

**-In Vegas-**

"Are you prepared to bring a new member to the team on board?"

"You bet. He's an experienced CSI with more than enough years of training. Former patrol officer with a master's degree in science. Spent four years at the MDPD Crime Lab. He's worth it."

Ecklie and Catherine had somehow come to an agreement that a new CSI was needed for the team that was short of a CSI and was being investigated by Internal Affairs. Especially with Sara dipping in and out all the time. They could use the extra set of hands. Willows had met him at a conference and they'd talked about transfer and Catherine suggested him moving to LVPD if he was looking for a more permanent thing because they had an open spot on the team.

Ryan said he would think about it. He did and he came to the conclusion that he wanted to do it. The supervisory CSI had found her next team member that she had more than enough faith in. She'd heard nothing but good things from the board and the lieutenant. He would make a big difference to their team.


	3. Landed in Vegas

**Authors Notes: What would CSI be without drama? Not CSI.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Wolfe exited the terminal, his earphones still plugged in and his hood still on his head. It was raining outside and he could see that from the windows. Ryan put on his jacket and gathered his suitcases. It was going to be a long night. That was for sure.

He made his way out and towards the exit, hauling his suitcase and carrying his bag securely as he walked at a pace. For someone dressed casually - he still acted like a police officer. There was still a lot of things he had to do before he settled into his new lab. He needed to get his firearm. His work I.D. and lab coat. It most certainly was not going to be the easiest thing in the world.

He'd been so fortunate for his lawyer brother to get a family friend to pick him up from the airport. That meant he wouldn't have to wait for a taxi and pay them money. He was already covered in that area. Ryan saw his friend's SUV pull up in the parking lot as he went out into the rain. He quickly made his way over and got into the car.

"Wolfe. How was the flight?"

"Long. To be honest I did sleep a fair amount of the way here."

Carlos Wolfe's best friend, Tobi Rojas, started driving. He'd always been a fan of the youngest Wolfe sibling. He was the over mature sophomore with a track record nobody could keep up with. Ryan refused to do anything that involved some form of equipment and said the human body was the only thing he'd use for any sort of sport. Football was most certainly a sport he despised. "Still wear sweater vests, wolf cub?" Ryan rolled his eyes at the older man. "Yes."

Tobi held back a laugh, having reached Ryan's apartment building. That conversation had actually lasted the whole way there and neither had really taken notice of it. The drive had been at least half an hour long. Ryan mock waved to Rojas as he took his stuff and headed inside. Luckily, he'd gotten his stuff settled in the few days before he moved to Las Vegas. So everything was already there. Plus his brother had bought a few things in order to save him time.

Wolfe got his apartment keys from the receptionist and took the lift to the third floor. He couldn't be too high up or it would trigger a panic attack in response to his fear of heights and that was the last thing he wanted. Ryan unlocked the door and opened it up. His new apartment looked almost identical to his old one. It had been totally revamped as well. Carlos had appeared to have not been joking when he said he was going to make sure it was completely brand new. Ryan was never really sure when to trust someone though.

The walls were painted an admirable shade of pastel yellow that gave the place a little authenticity. Everything was in the exact same placing it was beforehand and Ryan felt comfortable with it. He put down his bags and flopped onto the couch, exhausted from the journey even though he'd slept most of the way. It was probably because of how many night shifts he'd done pre-Vegas. All he needed was a good, long sleep. At least he didn't start his shift until Tuesday, so he had a few days to recover. He was going to be working as a graveyard shift CSI who could alternate depending on how long the case ran.

He had taken out his iPod from his pocket along with his earphones and placed them on the glass table. He'd left his shoes by the door out of a common repetitive action he did all the time and had always done. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on the couch. Ryan just wanted to sleep and the blanket on his couch was good enough warmth for a good rest.

* * *

"Jess.. What do you think this new CSI is going to be like?"

"Trained to do his job, baby. Get some sleep already." She muttered, rolling over to face him.

Greg nodded. He couldn't really sleep. He'd been wondering what their new teammate would be like. If he was loud or quiet. Friendly or just plain annoying. What he would bring to the team other than another brain to think with. All he knew was that it was some guy from Miami who had transferred labs.

* * *

Catherine flicked through the letter of recommendation from Lieutenant Caine. It proved that Ryan worked hard. If his boss gave him something as good as this was, it meant that he would be able to fill in where things weren't being fulfilled within the team as it was.

It would be busy at her workplace when her new CSI officially joined her team, so she needed to be ready to face all the inquiries Nick, Greg and Warrick would have. Along with the lab techs. They'd be full of questions too about the Boston boy from Miami. Most certainly. Ecklie was hiring someone a little out of nowhere. But they needed it realistically.


	4. The Unsolved Opens Up

**Authors Notes: Originally, Catherine had been given another daughter in memory of Warrick but since I'm changing the tense of the story.. she still has Warrick himself!**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

Tuesday came quicker than Ryan had been prepared for. He was a little nervous starting a new job in a city where he didn't know many people. Ryan had decided to keep his clothing style not too preppy. He decided on white dress pants, a white dress shirt layered with a lime green, round necked sweater and a cream colored blazer. He clipped his work I.D. to his belt so that it was still in plain sight and put his firearm in his bag. He'd put that on once he reached the lab.

He'd spiked his fringe up to suit his look with some gel. Ryan grabbed his binders and stuff, before leaving his apartment and heading to his newly dropped off car. He needed that to get to work otherwise he'd be stuck hitching rides everywhere and in Vegas that didn't count for much. In both Miami and Vegas, you were surrounded by party people.

On the way to the LVPD Crime Lab, his nerves began to kick in and Ryan did think about how it could go if he fucked it up again. He couldn't do that. Definitely not. Among all other people that had applied for this role, he'd been the luckiest one to get accepted. He had waited a few months for thr results. A background review had been done and they'd looked into his past. He was sure he had a clean record. Never been arrested or involved in a case as a suspect. Clean as they got.

When he entered the Las Vegas Crime Lab for the first time in a long time, he wasn't surprised nothing had really changed. The last time he was there - it was because he had been injured in a crash that happened near his hotel and the CSIs were looking for a killer. He had to give his statement about what he saw and they would see if what he saw was legible for court. And it had been. That's what happened the last time he was in Vegas. Which is why until he got the job, he was hesitant to go back.

Many people stared at him as he walked through the halls. He was shorter than most of the people he'd come across, though he was obviously more built up in terms of muscles. Being just under 5'10" did come with the occasional torment from older colleagues who were taller. Ryan had come across Catherine's office as he was walking. Of course he knew where he was going though. And his new boss spotted him, calling him into her office. Ryan took a few steps back and entered her office.

"Ryan. See you're here on time. Not many people make it through rush hour."

"Yeah. I heard about that.. where do you need me?"

The blonde was generally quite surprised about his timing. It was very rare for a new team member to be on time on their first day. "Ah, yes. You okay to work an unsolved?" "Great. I'll get to work once I drop this off." CSI Willows liked him already. He had been the first person not to give her sarcasm while also showing he had a personality of his own. Interesting persona he had.

Once he left the supervisory CSI's office, he went to the locker room. Glancing at the name plates on each locker.. he soon found his. It was one that hadn't been used as the lockers had been updated and that one remained empty as he'd heard. As his old one, it had 'WOLFE' plated on it. Ryan opened it up and set his locker up. He stacked up his binders and put in his spare clothes (exact replicas of his outfit). Ryan hung up his CSI jacket, his coat and his spare blazer. He had to be prepared for all weather circumstances as it wasn't like Miami.

"You're the new CSI right?"

Ryan shoved his bag into his locker and turned around. A guy with sandy blonde hair, just about six foot tall and chocolate brown eyes that focused on him. "Yeah. That's me." He answered, putting his firearm on the shelf and closing his locker. "I'm CSI Sanders. Greg." The young CSI looked the older CSI up and down. "CSI Ryan Wolfe. In Miami, we went by 'Officer' though."

Greg chuckled. "Not here. Heard you're on the unsolved?" Ryan nodded. It seemed people heard a lot of things around the lab. "Yeah. I've gone over all the case reports. The tattoo is a gang tattoo we would recognise as a Mala Noche gang member's marking. I think I could get something out of the blurred images." Sanders gave him a funny look. "Thought Trace was your thing?" "I did a lot of studying, took a lot of seminars and got my masters degree. You'd be surprised what I know."

The two men made their way to the A/V lab. As Archie was out today, there wasn't anyone in there. Ryan brought up the blurred images and began to work on them. "What are you doing?" "What we couldn't do a few years ago." He answered, Greg struggling to get a picture of what he was going.

"I'm enhancing the photo's quality. As it's not too ruined, I should be able to salvage a good enough improved photo quality."

When Ryan was done, the picture was clearer and showed a car mirror with a man in the reflection. "Zoom in on the face." Ryan zoomed in. "I've seen him before." Wolfe stated, running his face through the facial recognition system. Greg hadn't expected his new partner to be this experienced. He was sure when he was being given a boy in his later twenties that it meant he was getting a trainee. Not a Level 2 CSI who was more than capable of working a case on his own.

"What else do you specialise in?"

"In terms of lab things? Trace mainly, along with DNA."

That had surprised CSI Sanders. As far as he knew, he was the only one on the team that specialized in DNA. "DNA? Me too." "Ah, I got the impression." The facial recognition seemed to have worked as their conversation was interrupted by the beeping that indicated the process had completed. Ryan brought up the results and saw it was a match to someone already in AFIS.

"We're going after a known scam artist. Simon Perez, previously charged with assault and being an accessory to a robbery."

Greg was amazed by how fast the young CSI worked. Not even he worked that quickly. Ryan seemed to have his ways. And being able to do the A/V work helped a lot. This was a cold case that had been reopened because of a murder that was supposedly linked to it. Those pictures were the only things they had to go on. As Ryan was always up to speed on the intimate details of the case, reviewing the evidence that proved worthless before in the original investigation proved fatal.

Ryan had an idea. He left the A/V lab and made his way to the spare lab where they had laid out all the evidence from both murders. Sanders assumed that Wolfe had an idea as to what he was doing. He was a trained CSI and he should trust his teammate. Ryan slipped on his gloves and took a look at the murder weapon from the original case. The prints hadn't matched anyone on AFIS. He thought that it might have a better shot this time as the database was much more updated and they could check the National Criminal Database if they needed to.

He took the prints taken and went to fingerprints, where he got them retested for a match. "Are you sure this is worth it?" "Yeah. In cold cases - the pattern happens to be that the killer is always the best at blaming someone else. We need evidence that puts Perez in at least one crime scene. Brass interviewed Perez and he was overly willing. The victim was stabbed four times. Once in the throat. Twice in the heart. Once in the upper arm. The last one's position would indicate a wound taken from a struggle as it proved non fatal. A stabbing to heart implies a much more personal motive for the murder."

It was no surprise that the prints had lined up with his conspiracy that Perez had given himself into the police way too easily using the tiniest ways of manipulation to make people trust why he was saying. It had worked until the young CSI had broken the case by finding a pattern. The murders had similar M.O.'s and the stabbing to the heart was what made it a certified case of a possible serial killer. They needed to find Perez, and fast.


	5. The Wolfe Within

**A/N: Low-key turned this into a story with a little casefic included for later reference and Ryan's emotions are definitely touched on. :)**

**«wolfewolfewolfe»**

"I'm surprised you guys don't usually go and look for your suspects. In Miami, we were basically police officers." Ryan said as he and Greg walked through the casino looking for their suspect. As he was a con artist, the strip would be a perfect place to watch someone out. "Well here, we're just scientists that solve the detectives' cases." "I could get used to that, I suppose."

The two exited the casino, only to see a man holding a gun and a woman hostage. "I can't go one place without this happening." Ryan exclaimed, drawing his weapon and taking cover not too far away behind a pillar. He knew why Greg didn't carry a gun and he understood.. but right now that meant he was on his own with a hostage situation. "Stay here." "Ryan, I'm the senior CSI. You're supposed to listen to me."

"You don't have a gun and do I look like I want you to get shot, Greg?"

"No?"

Ryan got out his radio and radioed in for backup, before he moved forward and made himself clear to the shooter. "Simon Perez, LVPD. I want you to let her go." Perez gave him a glare. "And why should I?" Ryan didn't usually do the negotiation however he didn't have any other choice at this moment in time. It was either talk or take a shot and he couldn't find one right there.

"Because I'm sure she has family, and a partner, and kids that are all waiting for her. You don't want to be possibly facing death row charges on three counts of first degree murder, do you?"

Perez took a moment to think. He knew the police were going to get him but this officer was really getting to his head. "You let her go and nobody will get hurt." Greg was anxiously watching, listening to every word his younger colleague used and the way he used it. The negotiating was effective and was clearly making an impact on the suspect which usually was a good sign. It seemed there were a lot of things Ryan was good at that helped in cases.

"And you won't shoot?"

"If you put your weapon down."

The ex-Mala Noche member sighed. He did recognize this officer from Miami, although, there wasn't a way he would remember what he said to him. "You don't need a weapon to be a weapon. Isn't that what your gang said?" Or not. Perez had two ways to do this. Shoot him and run or shoot the woman as a distraction and run. He wasn't sure he could do either though. So he shoved the woman, dropped the gun and ran.

Patrol arrived along with Nick and Warrick. "Hostage situation?" "He's fled the scene." Ryan said, putting his gun away. "You go." Nick told him. As the secondary supervisor, he could give that sort of instructions when they had good intention. "Okay." Ryan went in the same directions he saw Perez go. The others had barely seen him go past and hadn't expected him to just zoom off like that.

"How'd he do?" Nick questioned Greg as Warrick took care of the woman and got her to the paramedics.

Greg sighed. "He wouldn't let me be seen as I didn't have a gun. He negotiated his way out of having to shoot him and really got inside that guy's head. Putting him on this case was probably best. He knows the Mala Noche cases better than we do." Nick nodded. He'd been told by Catherine that she hadn't put the young CSI on the unsolved for no reason. It's because she knew he would have some knowledge that would contribute to the case and find their missing suspect. Nick was proved right by what he just heard. Ryan put a colleague first, didn't fire a single shot without backup present and managed to stop any risk of anyone else getting shot. Pretty impressive for a level two.

"He's good."

The turned around and saw Ryan leading Perez to a patrol car, the ex Mala Noche member's hands behind his back in cuffs. Not even a patrol officer worked that fast.

"Great. And fast too, it seems."

Ryan let the patrol take him and then joined his colleagues that were standing at the side. "You found enough evidence didn't you?" "Yep. And you got us our killer. Didn't know you could run that fast." Ryan low-key flushed bright red and smiled. "Was a track runner in high school. It paid off, I suppose."

All three walked to the CSI SUV with proud looks on their faces. If it was either of them, they weren't sure if they would've caught him and he would've got away. But Ryan was determined to catch a killer. Even if it meant running after him to do so. Nick and Greg knew that things were a little different in Miami, though, he had applied his skills well enough. Especially considering how much younger he was than them. At least five years. So it was a good call from the young CSI's instinct and they had to give him credit where it's due.


	6. Another Case (2)

**A/N: Well look who has returned to this story?! Honestly, I've been watching some re-runs of the show and had the inspiration to continue with Ryan's journey at the LVPD Crime Lab. So yeah, we're doing that. HIIII!**

**Disclaimer: The amount of spelling mistakes in the previous chapters absolutely kill me too, I apologise severely on my own behalf... And, I don't own anything. :P**

**Updates/Story Notes: Catherine and Grissom are both supervisors still. Ecklie is assistant director and Sofia hasn't yet gone. Just for old times sake. Mia is still there just because I like her character and.. thought she was interesting.**

_\- CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION -_

Ryan had been called out to work on a case with the day shift, hence why he'd already been at work by the time the rest of his colleagues from the night shift joined him. He'd recently been moved from unsolved cases to the main shift team and that was a big step for him considering how he'd started out in unsolved because he wanted to take things slow as he'd just moved to Vegas.

He was just sitting in the break room, listening to 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters as he was on his phone typing out a message to send to one of his former colleagues in Miami as a response to the voicemail he'd gotten from them. "I have your sweater. Haha." He muttered, a grin spreading across his face as he did so.

"Do you not have any callouts either, Wolfe?"

The young CSI sent the text and glanced over his shoulder at Nick Stokes. "No, actually. This is my double. I was called in to assist day shift on a triple homicide and that case was solved-" Ryan checked his watch. "About an hour ago." Nick nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How many coffees have you had?"

"Four. Why?" He responded, turning on the TV.

Nick gave him a look. "Four? Well.. apparently you're quite the coffee fanatic." Wolfe nodded, holding his phone to his ear. "I worked 12 days straight a few times. Got used to relying on short hours of sleep and coffee." _12 days? _He'd usually get sent home if it had been any longer than three days. The senior CSI drank his coffee, watching the younger in such bewilderment.

Ryan chuckled. "Comes with the job." "Nobody here was done more than a week, how did you get through lack of sleep for a fortnight?" Stokes came over and sat beside him, refilled coffee cup in his hand. Wolfe told him that sometimes he just didn't even think about the personal side of it all. His perfectionism is what causes him to be so professional even when he'd be completely down.

"What happened after?"

"Day after, supposed to be my day off, I get called in and end up with a nail in the eye. Some kind of bad luck, huh?"

Now that he'd heard about. That Wolfe had been one of the first criminalists to be shot with a nailgun. It made it's way across the whole board purely because of how outrageous it was. The details weren't too intimate but people had a good enough idea from what had been described. This kid really _was _tougher than nails. Literally.

Stokes then shared the story to the younger CSI about the time he was buried alive. Ryan's expression was stone cold. Blank. "..Buried in a glass box? Underground? And I thought getting shot with a nailgun was bad." Nick laughed. "Both just as bad, Wolfe." Being able to understand the newest addition to their team a lot better had been important for everyone. Nick was happy to open up about the rough times in life he'd faced in a deep conversation like that as it showed how Ryan did feel comfortable enough to share such a nightmarish event that he'd probably lost sleep over.

"Hey Ryan, you're with me for the night!" Catherine said as she walked past.

Ryan nodded. "There's the callout, Stokes. See ya!" And just like that, the brown-haired CSI went after their supervisor who'd called him up to assist her with her case. Nick laughed to himself. Ryan did remind him of Greg a little. "See ya." He muttered.

* * *

Later that evening, the two separate cases Grissom's team and Catherine's team were working had yet again collided.

Ryan was in DNA, running the blood sample collected at the victim from the car's apartment to see if it was where they were killed. He tapped his foot on the floor, in wait of the results to be printed out. As he did, he caught the attention of CSI Sanders who was quite amused by him. As he almost reminded him of himself before he became a CSI.

"What are you listening to?" He inquired, looking into the pile of folders for his results on the DNA from under the vic's fingernails.

"Foo fighters. Your results are in the third folder, Mia told me to tell you."

Greg rolled his eyes as he flicked through the pile and pulled out the third folder out of the seven. "Nice choice. And thanks." Wolfe smiled at the older man, then grabbing his results from the printer. Sanders left the DNA lab with his results and Ryan grimaced at his. "Dammit."

"I thought you were in a good mood today!" Catherine said mockingly as she entered the lab as Greg exited. Ryan gave a sarcastic laugh and handed her the results paper. "I am. It's just that.. the blood isn't Mason's, it's a familial match."

The supervisory CSI's eyes scanned over the paper. "Well, Mason has a brother called Daniel. Apparently he's been on the missing persons list for a good week or so." Ryan sighed. "What if Mason killed Daniel? It would explain why his blood was pooled all over the floor in Mason's apartment. Someone decides to get their revenge by spinning out his car?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to find out, won't we? I'll call Brass and have him talk to the parents."

* * *

"What are you doing, Ryan?" Grissom asked as he saw the CSI looking over crime scene photos from his hit and run and their homicide. Wolfe reached his for notepad, producing a pen from his pocket and writing down something as he spoke. "Theorizing to find an answer." The supervisory CSI glanced over his shoulder in curiosity as to just what he was writing. On the page, there was notes from both cases listed as similarities.

"You see, if the killer of Joanna McKenzie was our vic, Mason, who theoretically also killed his brother Daniel.. then there would be motive for someone to want him dead and ultimately attempt to crash his car." Ryan picked up the pictures he'd taken while processing the car and showed his boss, who was quite impressed by his newest team member's initiative in this case.

Grissom flicked through the photos until he got to the one of the bumper. "You found paint transfer?" "I did. Got it to Trace straight after." The older man smiled to the younger. It appeared that getting a closer look into the car had proved to be proactive as he'd found a lead in the case. Something that they had been quite short on for the last few hours. All he had to do was be a little more outspoken about his results and then it would be great.

"Good job. That's great work, Wolfe."

Ryan nodded. Honestly, he'd been trying not to get into too much drama, which is why he hadn't been as outspoken as he was in Miami. It was kinda like a new him. Quieter, less argumentative and still as committed as he was before. "The results came back to a red Lamborghini, which means we're looking at someone who's a little higher than our kind of salary. Archie should have the CCTV footage hopefully showing the crash, or at least, a speeding Lamborghini with white paint transfer on it."

"So what are you waiting for?" Grissom questioned with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I'll page you when I get something!" He said, leaving the lab and making his way towards A/V.


	7. Killer of a Killer

**A/N: Cont. from the previous chapter into this case. Grissom finally gets to see what the new CSI from Miami brings to the team and the team get their guy.**

_\- CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION -_

When Ryan arrived at the A/V lab, he joined Archie as he was watching CCTV footage. "Found it yet?" "I found the crash site though and I can assure you, it was a red Lamborghini as you said. I zoomed in on it and saw the white smear on the side." Wolfe smiled, happy with the news he'd received from the lab tech. "Got a number plate for me, Arch?"

"You bet." He said, handing the young CSI a piece of paper with the plate number and the registered owner.

Wolfe smiled and patted his shoulder, taking the paper. "Thanks!" He phoned Brass and gave him the details of the car so he could put out a BOLO. It looked like little lead he found had been a big help after all.

* * *

"Yo! Wolfe! Heard you found a lead?" Nick said as he got out the Department Issued SUV to assess the car he was examining as the owner was being held by LVPD patrol officers, ranting and raving about how unfair this is. Wolfe nodded, crouching down to take a look at the door. "There's white paint transfer on the door. This is the car that crashed into our vic's."

The young CSI stood up and walked over to Brass who was standing beside the driver. "We're going to need to take your car." "What?! You can't do that?!" The man exclaimed angrily. Ryan pursed his lips, and then pointed to the door. "You see that? That's the paint from a car that a man was found dead in earlier today, which makes you a suspect and your car part of a crime scene. So, yes I can."

Brass told Patrol to take the man in to PD. He was quite taken back by the quiet CSI's response. Nick called for the car to be towed back to the lab, and the Captain caught up with the younger man as he was walking back to the car with Nick. "Which one of you is going to interrogate this guy with me?"

Stokes and Wolfe stared at one another for a while, before Nick said something. "I think we should let Wolfe do it, this is a lead he found." Ryan sighed. "Ok." Brass nodded to the two, getting back into his own car and making his way back to LVPD.

* * *

CSI Wolfe and Captain Brass entered the interrogation room, Ryan holding a folder with all the photos relevant to linking the driver to the accident. The two men sat down opposite the guy with stone cold looks on their faces that didn't give anything away. "Why am I here?" The guy was still furious about being arrested, as it evidently showed.

"You're here because you killed this guy." The CSI placed the picture of the deceased's autopsy picture on the table.

He pulled the photo closer and took a look at the victim in the photo. "Don't know him." "Well you should," Ryan placed a picture of the female victim from Grissom's case infront of him. "Because he killed your girlfriend." The man instantly began to cry. Ryan could see tears forming in his eyes as he then slammed him fist on the table. "He killed her for fun! Do I look like I'm going to let someone who took away the woman I love from me get away like that?!"

"You let us do our jobs. Taking care of it yourself is what will get you jail time." Wolfe answered nonchalantly, collecting up the photos and standing up as Brass did.

"Take him." The captain said to the patrol officers, who cuffed him and led him out of the room.

Jim then turned to Ryan. "People don't usually confess that quick. Must've been something you said.. good on ya, pal." The captain left the interrogation room, Wolfe following behind and the two went their separate ways right after.

Wolfe was glad that he'd found the killer. When someone becomes the victim, you don't treat them any less regardless of if they had a record or no record, liked or hated. Everybody deserves some kind of justice. Professionally. His theoretical ideas had proved to be what helped him solve this case. And it wasn't on purpose. He was just looking at it from all angles. As a trained investigator would.


	8. A Little Bit Compulsive

**A/N: Chapter 8. Gonna focus mainly on Gil/Ryan this chapter. :) Not another part of a case, just talking. Kinda drabble.**

_\- CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION -_

"Hey Ryan," Wolfe looked up from the case report sitting on his desk to see his boss standing by the door. "Go home." Ryan chuckled, finishing the last few words of his report. "I will.. later." He reached for the bottom drawer and picked out a particular colored binder, slotting it in and then carefully putting it back in the drawer.

"You're OCD, aren't you?" The elder man came into the office and pulled up a chair, sitting infront of his desk. Ryan sat back down in his chair and stared at Gil. "Um.. yeah. If it's annoying you, I'm sorry-" Grissom stopped him mid-sentence and smiled. "It's not. We all do things differently, Ryan. You shouldn't be sorry for something you can't necessarily control."

Ryan's expression slowly changed to form a mere smile. "Aha, thanks. That's the first I've heard of someone not judging me." Gil nodded. He'd gotten that kind of perfectionist kind of vibe from Wolfe, and then he realised that it wasn't that simple. He had read the CSI's file and it did mention a case of OCD that was supposedly somewhat under control (to a certain extent) and wouldn't be a key problem during cases. Wolfe worked hard, and it showed.

"You're a good CSI. You don't need to keep quiet because of things that happen in the past."

Wolfe sighed. "It's not as easy as you'd think when you have Internal Affairs always looking over your shoulder. I've been scrutinised and distrusted enough already. I don't want to make another mistake." After being forced to take medical leave when he'd been shot, Ryan had always found it a little strange coming back. People were always going to judge him based on the things they'd heard about him. Whether it was his anger management or his sight.. they would always try and find something. Which is why he wanted to be prepared to emotionally take criticism like that.

"So far, you've been nothing but a big help to us being short-handed as it is. If this is your new start, then there's no reason for you to dwell on the past so much. You're a real asset and it would be a shame to lose you to your biggest enemy; _yourself_."


End file.
